Missing Scenes 5x12
by Just Yesterday
Summary: BL ONESHOT after 5x12. “She should have known. She should have trusted me when I told her that I loved her. That I wanted to be with her and not Peyton.” And he knows now that he's not just talking about Lindsay but about Brooke, who had given him up just


Title: Missing Scenes (5x12)

Author: D Sollers

Subject: BL ONESHOT after 5x12. "She should have known. She should have trusted me when I told her that I loved her. That I wanted to be with her and not Peyton." And he knows now that he's not just talking about Lindsay but about Brooke, who had given him up just as easily as Lindsay. With some Lindsay/Lucas, Peyton/Lucas, and Brooke/Peyton mentions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Thank God. Although I could go for some Jake Jagelski.

Author's Note: I've had this on my computer forever and finally decided to put it up. Tell me what you think :-)

Missing Scenes (5x12)

By:

D Sollers

There were plenty of things that Lucas Scott knew. For instance, he knew that his first novel had been a best seller despite all the time it had taken to be published. He knew that in order to achieve happiness, first you have to suffer through the pain. He knew that on his wedding day, there were exactly 70 people watching as his fiancé left him.

What he didn't understand was why.

If he shut his eyes, he could hear Lindsay's trembling voice whispering his own words about a boy and a comet. He could see the flicker of realization that took place within her, as he offered himself to her for the rest of his life. He could feel the loss as he watched her leave, powerless to stop another girl he loved from walking away.

Three days had passed since the wedding and the unwanted arrival of his father back in his life. Three days filled with confusion, anger and the realization that Lindsay really wasn't coming back. He needed a change of scenery, he needed to escape. So when his mother had offered him a place on Andy's boat, it seemed like a perfect getaway. A place to clear his thoughts and hopefully put him on a new path.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said quietly as she peeked her head inside the room.

He looked up from his seat on the bed and smiled slightly, motioning for her to come in the room. What surprised him was how nervous she seemed, as if she was coming in the room for the first time.

"How have you been?" They both asked.

Brooke laughed slightly and cleared her throat. "How's it going with everything?" Her eyes darted around the room at the box sitting on his desk. She could see a sweater of Lindsay's and she assumed that was what was left of her things.

"I've been better," Lucas said dryly as he put his book down on the night table. "Can I ask you something?"

Brooke bit her lip nervously and shook her head. Whatever she had come for, would have to wait because it was obvious Lucas needed her.

"What could I have done to make her stay? To have made you stay?"

The question had escaped his lips and he knew there was no taking it back but he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. "Luke..." She stuttered, her voice shaking with uneasiness. There was nothing she could say that could make him feel any better and she could hear a faint promise of saving each other from years ago.

A promise that they both had failed to keep.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. It was hard deciding whether she was talking about Lindsay or herself. "You could have loved her more," she whispered. "Fought for her so that she had no fears of Peyton and you're relationship with her."

His ex girlfriends name makes him angry and he puts his head in his hands. "She should have known. She should have trusted me when I told her that I loved her. That I didn't want to be with Peyton."

And he knows now that he's not just talking about Lindsay but about Brooke, who had given him up just as easily as Lindsay. His eyes are staring at her, daring her to contradict his words and he watches as she takes a deep breath.

"It's not always your words Luke, sometimes your actions speak louder."

Lucas looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Are we talking about with Lindsay or us?"

Brooke stood up and made her way away from him, unsure of just what to say. "It doesn't matter which one we're talking about okay, Lucas? Don't you get it? Lindsay's just another Brooke in a world where you're meant for Peyton."

"And who decides that?" Lucas asked angrily. He stood up and made his way towards her, grabbing a hold of her wrist in effort to get her to look at him. "In the end, shouldn't I decide who I end up with?"

Her fingers grab a hold of his first novel and she shoves it towards him. "You already did," she said sadly. "I'll see you when you get back."

There were plenty of things that Lucas Scott didn't know.

He didn't know that the day his book was released, Brooke had stayed up all night reading it and in the process blown off a party that her mother had insisted she attend. She never put the book down, read it from cover to cover through all the hurt and tears.

Lucas didn't know that when she returned to Tree Hill, as much as she wanted to pretend she was coming home to her friends... a part of her was coming home to him and to the love she had never been able to shake.

He didn't know that as Lindsay ran down the aisle away from him, apart of her was relieved. As much as she liked Lindsay, she couldn't help but wish that it was her he wanted to marry. Lucas didn't know about the guilt she had felt for the past few days because Lindsay had left town and in return, leaving Lucas for good.

"How is he?"

Peyton's voice had startled Brooke, who quickly shook her head of thoughts of Lucas but instead continued to pour herself a glass of wine. She didn't look up from the glass but shrugged her shoulders. "He's hurting Peyt, what do you expect?" Her tone is harsh and she instantly regrets it. Especially as Peyton leans her thin body against the wall and frowns.

"I'm hurting too. Three days ago I watched as the love of my life promised to spend forever with someone else," Peyton bit the bottom of her lip before continuing. "I've called him, a hundred times and he hasn't answered one."

Brooke smiled sadly as she reached out and rubbed her friends shoulder. "I know you're hurting Peyton but give it time, sooner or later he'll come around."

"When does he leave?" Peyton asked finally.

Brooke sighed. "Tomorrow morning. Lilly's so excited, you should hear her talk about the things she plans to do with him."

"When will he come back?"

A small smile appears on Brooke's face as she takes a sip of her wine.

"When he's ready."

There are tears in the blonde's eyes as she reached for the bottle of wine. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't know what I am doing anymore."

Brooke couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend and everything that she was going through. "That's the point Peyton. You have to let go Lucas and believe in your heart that if you're meant to be together, then the two of you will find your way back," her voice is unsteady as she stares at her friend. "But not now, not like this."

And even as Brooke says the words, she knows that she's talking to herself just as much as she's talking to Peyton.

FIN.

Alrighty everyone, you know the drill. Please review and let me know what you think :-)


End file.
